


Say You Wont Let Go

by PrincessTriSarahTops



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, tony stark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: One day Tony's daughter asks about her Reader!Mom. Tony relives some the important moments he shared with the love of his life. Inspired by "Say You Wont Let Go" by James Arthur





	Say You Wont Let Go

* * *

“Dad, will you tell me a story before bed?” Tony Stark looked down at the little girl sitting on her bed. Her chocolate brown curls were bouncing everywhere as she asked him for her bedtime story. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, the purple ones with the unicorns. They’d been too small for her for some time now, but you’d picked them out for her and he didn’t have the heart to get rid of them yet. She held her stuffed bear tightly to her chest. The one she’d had since her very first day on the planet.

“Alright.” He agreed, not putting up much of a fight. He was never able to say no to her. She was like you in that way. “But a short one tonight, okay? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Okay!” She grinned, ecstatic to have gotten her way once again. Tony sat on the edge of the bed and leaned up against the headboard. She scurried right over and nestled against his chest.

“What kind of story will it be tonight?” He asked, smiling over at her. “Princesses? Unicorns?”

“No. No.” She shook her head, sending those perfect ringlets flying again. “Tell me about mommy.”

“You want me to…tell you about mommy?” He was caught off guard.

“Yes!” She nodded assertively. “I want to know how you fell in love. I want to know how you met. I want to know everything! Please! Please! Please! Please!” She was just going to say please until he answered her and they both already knew he couldn’t say no. But it was hard for him to think back on the night you’d met. It hadn’t exactly been the most romantic story.

_**I met you in the dark. You lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. We drank the night away. We drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up. Then you smiled, over your shoulder. For a minute I was stone cold sober.** _

Tony decided to lie. He told her that you’d met at the movie theater. That it was all by chance. He told a mostly true story about a playful argument you had over the superior movie theater snack. He preferred the tradition popcorn and a cola, but only the most exotic choices would satisfy you.

“Why have the same predictable snack every single time!” You’d complained. That was when you told him that you always tried something different when you went out to the movies. It had been your idea to trade snacks that night. So you walked away from the concession stand armed with a large bucket of popcorn and a seemingly larger cup of cola. Tony was juggling a corn dog, a small cup of froyo, and a beer. It was quite the combination and it was the best second date Tony had ever been on.

_**I knew I loved you then but you’d never know. ‘Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I know I needed you, but I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we’re grey and old. Just say that you wont let go.** _

Before Tony knew it, he was telling her everything. The two of you moving in together. Buying your first house and decorating it. Finding out they were expecting. Getting to be the parents of the most beautiful little girl in the whole world.

“Daddy, you’re making that up!” She giggled.

“No I’m not.” He insisted. “We used to tell you every night before you went to bed that you were our little princess. You were the most beautiful girl in the world. And you know what? You still are.” He said, gently tickling her sides and making her laugh even more.

“Daddy, stop! Finish the story!” She begged.

“Oh, the story, right. Of course.” He agreed, getting his mind back on track.

_**I wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I’ll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head. And I’ll take the kids to school. Wave them goodbye. And I’ll thank my lucky stars for that night.** _

“How old was I when Mommy got sick?” She asked Tony the one questioned he’d been hoping to avoid during his stories. He inhaled a deep breath. He exhaled slowly. They’d never talked about this. He’d always planned too, sure, but not until she was much much older.

“You were four, baby.” He answered, kissing her forehead. Your daughter looked up at him with an expression that she couldn’t know was entirely yours. She studied his watery eyes and waited for him to finish the story.

As time went on all the fantastic, brilliant, memories he’d shared with you, they were starting to slip from his grasp. It seemed the harder he’d tried to hold on, the stronger he fought to remember the good days and there had been so many of them, the faster they slipped from his memory. They were getting older. Your family was growing up. But you were frozen in time and he was going to do his damnedest to make sure he remembered you they way you’d want to be.

“Would you like to see a picture of her?” He began fishing his phone out of his back pocket knowing she’d eagerly say yes.

_**I’m so in love with you and I hope you know, Darling your love is more than worth it’s weight in gold. We’ve come so far my dear, look how we’ve grown. And I wanna stay with you, until we’re grey and old.** _

“When your mommy got sick, it happened really fast.” Tony explained, fighting back tears. “She didn’t want to leave you. She didn’t want to leave me. She fought like hell to stay here with us. We did everything the doctors told us to do. Daddy had a lot of help from his friends too, but there was nothing we could do.”

“Mommy is not really gone.” Your daughter decided. “Uncle Steve said that sometimes people go away like Mommy or Grandpa and it’s because they have so much love that they can’t just stay here. They have to be somewhere where they can show the whole world their love.”

“Your Uncle Steve told you that, did he?” Tony pulled his daughter a little closer, and made a mental note to thank Rogers later.

“Yeah. He also said that his best friend Peggy is there.” She nodded. “He told me cool stories about Peggy and then said that she would be good friends with Mommy.”

“Yeah, I bet she would’ve.” Tony chuckled. If the timing had been right, you and Peggy would have been two peas in a pod. He liked the idea of the two of you raising hell somewhere together. He also liked the idea of the two of you ganging up on Howard together. The idea of you finally getting to meet his mom.

“Why are you crying Daddy?” She asked him.

“Sometimes, grown ups cry even when they’re happy.” He explained. Tony swallowed some saliva to relieve the dry feeling in his mouth. “Say, why don’t you tell me one of those stories about Peggy? Uncle Steve never tells me cool stories about his other friends.”

“He probably doesn’t want you to get jealous.” She shrugged. “Peggy was really cool.”

**_I want to live with you, even when we’re ghosts ‘cause you were always there for me. When I needed you most. I’m gonna love you till my lungs give out._ ******


End file.
